Back to Then
by BlueRain26
Summary: Beginning with some brotherly love  not slash  between Kurt and Finn, this will be a collection of one-shots, using many different characters and pairings and situations ...much better description inside!
1. Hide and Seek

**A/N:**Ok, so I decided to start writing another story (*facepalm*). I was planning only to focus on my other fic (_Perfect for You_, if you haven't read it and you like Kurt/Finn pairing, go read it if you haven't!), and it was working for a while. For that story, I'm having one of my best friends who is also a talented writer be my Beta Reader, since there are numerous errors in my chapters that I'd like to have fixed before I post them...trouble was I waited until the last minute and she now has to read all 8 chapters that are up for that story so she knows what's going on, and then read chapter 9 so it can be posted! (I love her for that!) So, this is my sort of way of giving some of readers some drabble, it will basically be a bunch of one shot ideas, involving all different characters, quite with a special ending when it is all complete, and idea that I'm not sure will work, but I'll try it out when I get to it!...If you guys spot any you think would like to see continued, let me know and I'll make note of it!-not a promise that I will definitely continue it, but I will take it into consideration and you could very well see it continued. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated so if you like what you see (or you don't), please submit a review when you're done reading, it makes me happy and makes me want to write more! Also, if there are any scenarios for one shots you would like to see written, submit it in a review or PM me and I'll write it into this fic and put your pen name at the top in a dedication-type thing! I will begin each chapter with who the one-shot will focus on. Hope you guys enjoy, let's get started!

**Disclaimer:** standard disclaimers apply

**FinnxKurt** (brotherly stuff, no slash)

"Dude," Finn said as his step-brother approached his truck after prom. Finn had been thrown out of the dance, and he was pretty much over all the drama that ensued, but even he was curious to know how Kurt had walked away with the Prom Queen's tiara. It seemed logical that any girl would hang on to that tiara for dear life. "Don't even joke right now, how did you steal a tiara away from Prom Queen?"

"Trust me Finn," Kurt looked down at the ground as he approached. "I honestly wish this was a joke, or at least had some cutesy adventure-type tale about how I got this."

"Yeah," Finn chuckled, as if he still thought it was all a joke, and that Kurt would smile and tell him all about how he snuck into the girl's bathroom and stole the tiara and how they had to book it out of the school parking lot so they wouldn't get caught. Kurt, however, stopped and looked up at Finn, his face streaked with tears, his eyes red and puffy, indicating he had been crying for quite some time. "Wait, you didn't-? You weren't elected-? You're Prom Queen?" Finn's voice seemed to raise a bit as he realized the situation. Kurt nodded, half sullenly, half indifferently, and Finn made to push past him and head back into the school.

"Finn, stop," Kurt grabbed at Finn's arm before he passed, turning him back around so the two were facing each other, anger written on Finn's face as he stared down at his shorter step-brother, who wiped away any tears and looked up at him, giving the best smile he could. "It's over," Kurt continued, sniffling slightly. "It's done...Prom happened, I honestly just want to go home now and forget about this."

Finn didn't want to just leave the situation, he had promised Burt he would be there for Kurt, but because he had to go and get into some stupid fight with Jesse, he got thrown out and Kurt got humiliated and Finn wasn't there to support him. After, taking a deep breath and sighing, Finn's expression softened only slightly as he looked into the eyes of the new Prom Queen.

"Did you at least get to dance?" Finn asked, his tone still holding a bit of hardness to it. As if he planned on really making a scene if the school didn't let Kurt dance with another boy.

"Karofsky got Prom King," Kurt said, and Finn almost turned around again, but Kurt held his arm tight. "He wouldn't dance with me, so Blaine and I danced."

"Yeah, I heard the music from out here," Finn was kicking the dirt with his shoes, waiting for Kurt to scold him about that. "I didn't know 'Dancing Queen' was on you slow dance list."

"It's not," Kurt said without skipping a beat, sighing as if he knew Finn had caught him confessing to his less than perfect night. "It was good enough. I just want to get out of here, please..."

Finn was still tempted to walk right up to Principle Figgins and tell him exactly what he thought of what happened. How, after everything that happened to Kurt between having to transfer schools, then agreeing to transfer back to McKinley because he was told it was a safe environment now...and then this happens? He is made a joke out of because some small-minded it idiots thought it would be funny if a gay guy was Prom Queen? Finn almost got lost in anger before he snapped back to his senses and saw Kurt's pleading face.

"Sure, hop in," Finn sighed, nodding to his truck. Kurt seemed to give a small smile, giving Finn's arm a tight squeeze and letting go to head around and hop in Finn's truck. Finn took his seat, his mind wandering with all of the happenings of that night, slowly putting his keys in the ignition and starting the truck. Finn put his seat belt on and was about to pull out of the parking lot, when he stopped. "Do you trust me?" He asked, staring over at Kurt, his face gentle, his eyes soft and caring.

Kurt arched an eyebrow, nodding slowly. He didn't know what Finn was doing, but he knew they wouldn't be going straight home.

"What are you up to?" Kurt was almost afraid to ask.

"I though you trusted me," Finn said, almost smiling.

"Well, of course I trust you, within reason," Kurt said, blinking as Finn put the truck in reverse and then drove out of the parking lot. "As long as you promise-"

"I promise where I'm taking you will make your night," Finn said, his eyes on the road. "If it doesn't, you can go through my closet and toss whatever ten articles of clothing you choose."

"Make it twenty and I won't say a word until we get there." Kurt said almost instantly.

"Fifteen and I'll give you money to take me shopping to replace the clothes you throw out, no questions asked...final offer." Finn replied, knowing how his step-brother's mind worked.

"Deal." Kurt said difinitively, looking out the window and wondering where Finn would be taking him.

Finn drove towards the house where they had been living together with their parents, and for a second Kurt just though Finn was bringing him to the liquor store down the road, as if getting drunk after their junior prom wasn't something everyone else did, not to mention tacky and cliché. To Kurt's surprise, Finn drove not only past their house, but past the liquore store, continuing down the road and heading in a direction that didn't look too familiar.

"Finn, where are we-"

"Don't do it, Hummel," Finn cut Kurt off before he could finish his question. "Remember, not a word until we get there. You've been here before, but not for a long time, and I'm taking a road you haven't taken to get there before, but you'll have to trust me here." Finn didn't want to give too much away, this was a surprise after all.

Finn continued driving for about ten minutes, leaving more of the town behind, and going out into the more quiet, less populated part of town. Kurt was definitely not familiar with any of this, he was almost thinking Finn was going to just keep driving until they ran out of gas or the car broke down.

"Here it is," Finn finally said, putting on his turn-signal and slowing down before pulling into an old parking lot, completely vacant. Kurt looked out the front windshield and felt a little tug at his heart strings. A feeling that could be seen on his face by Finn, who smiled. "So, you remember this old place?" he asked, smiling and putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Since they built that new one by the elementary school, hardly anyone comes out here. It's a good place to visit if you just need to get away from everything."

A short distance from the car was what was left of a very old playground that Finn and Kurt used to come to as kids. Although it was old, and not many people used it, some people did come here to enjoy being away from everything, so the equipment wasn't totally breaking down from not being used. Kurt, still feeling warm on the inside, unbuckled himself and got out of the truck, walking a short distance away. Kurt closed his eyes, listening to the swings squeeking from the light breeze that pushed them forward before the fell back, the smell of the grass and the hint of an old sandbox a short distance away.

"You know," Kurt heard Finn coming up from behind him. "If you keep your eyes closed, you're going to miss the real reason why I brought you out here."

"Shh," Kurt felt his hand grabbing thin air before he finally found Finn's arm, sliding his hand down to take hold of Finn's. "I just want to remember this moment for a second, just to re-live how simple things were back then. When the biggest drama in your life was when you couldn't make the perfect sandcastle, or when you tried swinging real high and jumping off, hoping you would land wrong and skin your knee." Finn gave Kurt's hand a tight squeeze which Kurt returned with a smile. Finn stood behind Kurt, his hand in Kurt's, his other hand on Kurt's shoulder, giving him a comforting rub. Kurt took a deep breath in again, and exhaled deeply before opening his eyes. Turning, he looked at Finn with a smile on his face.

"Thank you," he said, his eyes beginning to water. "Thank you so much for doing this for me."

"Nah don't thank me," Finn smiled and shook his head. "I just wanted to see you smile is all."

"That's very thoughtful of you," Kurt said. "Although I am curious, what is the real reason you brought me here?" Finn pointed up towards the sky. Gazing upwards, Kurt was pleasantly surprised.

The night sky was clear, the stars shining bright and the trees around them swaying gently in the breeze. Kurt could make out the Big and Little Dipper and a few more constellations, and thought he even saw the last second of a shooting star miles away. Looking down again, he noticed Finn was back at his truck turning the lights on and fussing with his iPod before plugging it in to the cassette player. Pressing play, Finn cranked the volume on both his iPod and the car radio, as Imogen Heap's "Hide and Seek" started playing. Finn walked a short distance away from his truck, so that he was halfway between Kurt and the vehicle, standing alone in the grass as the light breeze gently pushing around his tie.

"Come on," Finn called to Kurt, motioning to him. "Come here for a second."

"What are you doing, Hudson?" Kurt called over the music. "I thought you were bringing me here to enjoy the night sky?"

"It was a distraction," Finn called back. "I knew you would get all sappy with looking up at the stars so it would give me time to set this all up, but I gotta tell you, Kurt...I came here not to give you a sentimental trip down memory lane, or to marvel at mother nature and the atmosphere of the night sky," Finn looked at his step-brother with a gaze so serious, Kurt felt Finn's eyes lock on him, and he instantly felt like he was part of Finn's world and for the first time, he was the only one there. "I came to make sure you got your dance. It may not be a perfect song, but it's slow...and it's almost half over and that's the only slow song I have on my iPod 'cause I didn't really plan on having this heart-to-heart moment last longer than the song."

Kurt smiled the biggest smile, feeling the tears come to his eyes as he walked over to Finn and almost falling into his step-brother's arms. Finn grabbed hold of Kurt and placed their hands carefully: Kurt's hands resting gently on Finn's shoulders, and Finn's hands delicately holding Kurt at his tiny waist. Finn began swaying back and forth, before pulling Kurt into a tight embrace, still swaying slowly back and forth. Finn gave Kurt a tight hug, before relaxing his grip a little and burying his face in Kurt's hair. Kurt was crying at this point, and even almost lifted his head so he wouldn't get tears on Finn's nice shirt, but Finn just gently stroked Kurt's hair, allowing the smaller boy to nuzzle his face into the quarterback's chest.

"See," Finn whispered in Kurt's ear. "I keep my promises."

"So I see," Kurt sniffled, resting his head on Finn's chest. "It's a shame you will get to keep some of those hideous articles of clothing for at least a small while longer." Finn chuckled at this, rubbing Kurt's back and gently kissing the top of his head.

"Well bro, maybe we can try like, maybe getting rid of five things in my closet when we get home."

"Make it ten and you've got a deal," Kurt sniffled again.

"No," Finn said gently, giving Kurt another tight squeeze and nuzzling his nose in the smaller boy's hair. "Just five because I actually don't have the money to go out and buy more than five things where you shop."

"So, what would you have done if I didn't feel better when you brought me here?" Kurt asked, hiding a hiccup. "You agreed to fifteen."

"I would have begged for mercy," Finn chuckled. "and if that didn't work, I probably would have just gotten in the truck and drove away."

"You suck." Kurt said, sniffling and hugging Finn as tight as he could."

"Love you too, bro." Finn said smiling.

**A/N:** Aww, how cute was that? Well...I thought it was cute anyway. It was something I considered using in my other fic, but it just didn't work out, and I like it better as a one-shot of the brotherly relationship Kurt and Finn have. I hope you all enjoyed it and please please please submit a review on your way out, I will be posting more chapters with more characters and trying out different pairings...let me know what you guys think! See you all in the next installment! :)


	2. Firework

**A/N:** I'm glad you all liked the first installment! Thanks for all who submitted a review, as I would hope any readers would if they stumble across this! Next up, Brittany and Santana! I really like this couple, and this will be my first time writing them, but I think they have a great plot that's worth exploring...might be adding some stuff to their character, but nothing too O.O.C, so just sit back and enjoy!-and PLEASE submit a review!

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply

**BrittanyxSantana **(love, but nothing graphic)

Brittany and Santana seemed to compliment each other in almost every social situation, and this was no different. Brittany, with eyes sparkling, was skipping around and through the aisles of the grocery store, a hand-basket hanging off her arm, throwing s'mores ingredients and various other sweets into her basket. Santana, eyes sharp and focused, was staring down at her phone while she was texting and updating her facebook as she kept a quick enough pace behind her perky counterpart.

"What kind of soda do you think we should get?" Brittany asked, smiling as she appeared to be weighing all her options.

"Coke," Santana said, finishing a text and pocketing her phone. "It will mix well with the rum from my parents stash."

"I don't want to get drunk tonight," Brittany's face seemed to soften as Santana raised an eyebrow. "It's fourth-of-July-bonfire-awesome-night. I just want it to be different."

Santana smiled, bumping brittany with her hip, before feeling her phone vibrate and instantly taking it out of her pocket, her fingers immediately tapping away in a response to the text message she received. Brittany let out a small sigh and continued to look at the various choices in soda on the shelves, waiting for Santana to get off her phone. When it appeared that Santana was either sending multiple messages, or just sending some poor soul a physical threat in novel form, Brittany cleared her throat.

"Oh," Santana glanced up momentarily from her phone. "Just get whatever you want, babe."

"Who are you talking to?" Brittany asked. "Me or your phone?" Santana looked up at Brittany, a look of confusion on her face.

"That makes absolutely no sense," Santana stated in her usual way before staring back at her phone and resuming her finger work. "And you know I was talking to you."

"No, I don't know," Brittany said, trying to catch Santana's eyes. "I don't know who you're talking to because every time to say you're talking to me, you're looking down at your phone," Santana looked up at the blonde, furrowing her brow. "You could be a technology zombie for all I know, waiting for me to let my guard down trying to choose a soda, before you lung at me, trying to devour my brains." Santana blinked and laughed quietly.

"I would never try to eat that beautiful brain of yours, Brit," Santana smiled and put her phone away, letting her hand rest gently on Brittany's arm. "OK, let's see here...well I'm all four good old fashioned Mountain Dew, but 7up is also tempting..."

"I like Pepsi with wild cherry," Brittany smiled, her gaze hopeful.

"God help me I should be friends with a Pepsi drinker," Santana playfully rolled her eyes at her friend. "I can't believe you would sink so low in the rivalry of all soda products."

"The last time a soda tried to fight me, I drank it all and absorbed its magical powers..." Brittany trailed off as she said this, Santana just laughed.

"That was at the summer party at Finn and Kurt's house with all the Glee club losers," Santana replied, smiling. "You got hopped up on candy and started yelling at a soda can, that wasn't you absorbing any powers, that was you getting sugar high and going totally insane."

"That's what they want you to think," Brittany said, staring at the soda. Santana just smiled and reached for the Pepsi with wild cherry. Brittany smiled and clapped her hands together, beaming from ear to ear as Santana placed the soda in her basket.

"Maybe since you did something nice for me," Brittany took Santana's hand in hers. "We can mix a few drinks tonight...but not getting totally trashy."

"Deal," Santana smiled. "I promise I will pace myself for you tonight." Brittany smiled and looked down at the contents of her basket.

"I think we have enough things to make tonight more than fun." She said, giving Santana's hand a tight squeeze before heading to the check-out line.

:~~~~~~******~~~~~~:

Back at Brittany's parent's lake house, Brittany was sprawled out on the couch, pulling the hood of her navy blue hoodie up over her head, wearing her sky blue pajama bottoms decorated with falling stars. Santana pulled on a pair of earthy red sweatpants, wearing a slightly brighter red hoodie, pulling her hair back into a tight pontytail before heading over to the mini-counter station in the small lake house.

Carefully pouring some Pepsi into two glasses, Santana contemplated measuring out actual shots of rum, but ending up just doing what she called "eye-balling it", putting more in hers than Brittany's.

"Come on," Santana nodded with her head outside as she picked up the two drinks. "Time to make the magic happen." Brittany smiled, twirling her fingers through her hair, before getting up and following Santana outside and down the steps to the lake property. Santana sat the drinks down on a table they had cleaned off earlier and made her way over to the firepit. Grabbing some wood and sticks, she made a teppee-shaped pile of wood and kindling before sticking paper and firestarters around and inside the tiny circle. Taking out her lighter, she lit a piece of paper on fire before attempting to light some of the other paper and sticks. Before long, the fire was going off quite well, and the two friends were making s'mores and laughing.

"We're going to have to run off all this chocolate marshmellow-y stuff tomorrow," Santana giggled. "How many is this for you-four?"

"I don't believe in counting," Brittany stated matter-of-factly. "I believe in having fun."

"Amen to that sister," Santana said, raising her glass and taking a large gulp, belching slightly and causing both girls to laugh. As the sun set completely, the two friends waited until an intense display of fireworks started on both sides of the lake properties around them. Reaching into her pocket, Santana took out her pack of cigarettes and lit one up. Inhaling and taking a drag, she felt completely relaxed as she exhaled, blowing the smoke upwards to let it mingle with the smoke from the fire. Brittany inched closer to Santana, eventually resting her head on Santana's shoulder, Santana resting her head on Brittany's.

"Do you think people know?" Brittany asked.

"About what?" Santana asked gently.

"About our sweet, sweet lady kisses..."

Santana didn't answer right away, she just sat up straighter and took another drag on her cigarette, flicking the ash on the ground next to her.

"Well, Britt," Santana wasn't really sure how to approach the subject. "I think people can think they know all they want. You know that if anyone steps up to us, I will kick their ass, so no need to worry."

"I'm not worried," Brittany explained, sitting up and looking into Santana's eyes. "It just means that if they know, and everyone's ok with it, you can wear that t-shirt I made you right?"

"The one that says 'Lebanese' on it?" Santana arched and eyebrow at her friend. "I guess so, I mean, I don't think anyone would get your unique way of hiding a message in there."

"Well, what if they asked you what it meant?"

"What's with the 20 questions?" Santana's voice held a little tension in it. Brittany slipped her hand into Santana's, giving it a tight squeeze, and looking deeply into her friend's eyes.

"I just want everyone to know how much I care about you," Brittany said. "Ever since Artie and Tina got back together after Tina and Tall Asian Guy broke up, you are the only one who listens to me."

"Well, that doesn't mean we're in love," Santana said, almost dismissively.

"Well, if we weren't, would you really be holding hands with me right now, sitting down at the lake late at night, watching the fireworks?" Brittany had a point, a good point. Santana scoffed and looked away, but Brittany turned her friend towards her again. "I love you, and I wanna be with you, but I won't be with a liar."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana asked, her voice sounded hurt.

"You know what it means," Brittany smiled, as if comforting a child. "I can't be with someone who isn't comfortable enough to be with me. Santana, I'm not asking you become something you're not-"

"-You're just asking me to put a label on myself, how I feel," Santana said, her eyes sharp and focused. "I can't do that."

"I'm not asking you to call yourself anything but beautiful, and an amazing girlfriend," Brittany smiled, taking Santana's other hand. "But if you can't be honest with other people and tell them that we're together, like _together_ together...then I don't know how it's going to work out."

Santana felt tears coming to her eyes, and she blinked them away, taking another drag of her cigarette and looking out at the lake, and the fireworks display of red, blue, green...

"I'll do it," She said, turning back to face Brittany. "I'll tell people we're dating...if they ask. I'm not going to say I'm a lesbian though, I'm just me."

"That's all I ever want from you, just be yourself," Brittany replied, smiling. "Oh, and if you could fight off the trolls in my closet that would be nice too."

Santana laughed, put out her cigarette and tossed the butt into the fire.

:~~~~~~******~~~~~~:

The fire had died down a little bit to just a few small flames and some burning coles as the two cheerleaders admired the continuing display of fireworks. Some would go off on the left side of the property, then, in response, more would go off on the right side.

"Looks like your neighbors are trying to play _'quien es mas macho'_," Santana observed, grinning. "Probably a group of 40 year old men trying to prove their manhood."

"I could really go for some nachos right now," Brittany said in her usual manner, indicating she had misunderstood her friend's spanish.

"Not 'nacho' Britt, 'macho'-nevermind," Santana waved her hand. "We'll work on your spanish later."

"So you're really going to tell everyone?" Brittany suddenly asked, looking over at Santana. "I mean, about us... you're going to tell them we're dating?"

"Yeah," Santana sighed. "I guess I'll just have to get used to the fact that things will be said behind my back, but hell, it's not like that hasn't happened before."

"You think it will be bad?"

"What do you think?" Santana was brutally honest when she needed to be. "I mean, come on, you know what happens to kids who are different at our school."

"They end up in Glee club." Brittany said, and Santana chuckled, there was no sense in pointing out the horrible things other students did to someone who was so optimistic.

"Yes, Britt," Santana giggled. "They end up in Glee club with all of us, singing and dancing as if nothing is wrong and we're all proud to be different."

"Aren't we?" Brittany asked, her eyes sparkling in the light of the fire. "I am. I think people just don't see who we really are because they're looking for something to be wrong with everyone. It's like, we have special powers and can see the good in everyone's differences...I think we might be superheroes in training." Again, Santana laughed at Brittany's off-the-cuff remark.

"Maybe," Santana said, before shaking her head. "I don't really care what people say, I can kick their asses any day."

"You're so strong, Santana," Brittany smiled over at her friend.

"I just really don't care," Santana said, looking away, as if to hide what she was truly feeling.

"It must suck," Brittany said after a while, Santana looking over at her. "Not caring, I mean."

Santana felt tears well up in her eyes, and she tried to blink them away, looking out to the lake. Brittany scooted closer to her friend, taking her hand and interlacing their fingers.

"You know," Brittany wiped away some of the tears that had escaped Santana's eyes and began to roll down her face. "You don't always have to be so strong. It's ok to want to be helped sometimes."

"I've never needed that," Santana said, coldly. "I don't owe anyone anything, and they certainly don't owe me anything."

"I love you," Brittany said gently, looking into Santana's eyes, which were filling up with tears again. "I know you care what people think about you...so I figured if you had to feel loved I should tell you that you are...because people who say bad things about you obviously don't know what a beautiful person you are."

"It doesn't matter to me," Santana tried not to cry. "They can think whatever they want, screw them."

"Santana," Brittany's voice was soft. "The only people that matter all think you're awesome, and you don't have to worry...I'll be nacho enough for the both of us."

"It's not 'nacho' Britt," Santana half giggled half sniffled.

"I'm not very good at speaking French." Brittany admitted, and Santana knew what she meant. Santana pulled Brittany into a hug, and felt Brittany give her a tight squeeze before pulling away and wiping her tears. "I guess none of the neighbors wanted nachos that badly since they've both stopped."

Then, a finale of fireworks started from each side. Screamers, bursts of color, and loud bangs filled the night sky as the two friends looked on in awe.

"I think I'll be fine," Santana said, holding Brittany's hand. "What do you say we go back inside now and make those nachos?"

"Ok," Brittany smiled at her friend. "But I actually think the neighbors want some more than I thought, so we'll have to do it quietly 'cause I don't want to share my nachos with anyone but you." Santana laughed.

"I'll make sure our nachos are safe, I promise."

**A/N:** Well that was fun! I've never written a Brittany/Santana before this, so I hope it was up to par! Hope you all enjoyed the second installment, more to come soon, and hopefully will be posting ch. 9 in my other fic soon as well, for those of you who read that! Don't forget to please submit a review, it's what keeps me going! See you guys next time! :)


End file.
